


Back And Forth

by WindVoid6



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindVoid6/pseuds/WindVoid6
Summary: Silver and Blaze we’re finally getting used to their cured world- and then a sudden anomaly interrupts there good turn of events. They go to the only other people they know thinking they also know the answer to their misfortune, turns out he was wrong, so was Sonic and his friends and Silvers paying the price-not that he had anything else left to pay. He lost the one thing that shouldn’t even be able to be taken away and to make matters worse, he and Blaze can’t even go back in time.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog and Miles “Tails” Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles “Tails” Prower
Kudos: 9





	1. We have a ‘small’ problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things take a big leap.

He’s only ever known hollowing flames, destruction and death and yet it never made him evil or hopeless, in fact he was the complete opposite. Iblis was trapped far away and the world he was born in had been getting better since then but then he had to go back in time to Sonic and his rag tag crew to help defeat Eggman and Infinite so his world could be kept safe and that was when he finally realised he was left with the unending messes of others. Don’t think that he didn’t like Sonic because be amazed by it if you wish, but he does treat the blue hedgehog as a friend and thinks of him as such despite the fact they met by Silver trying to kill him and the second time when he stole things from him. The big question was why should he deal with the aftermath of other people’s mistakes and defeats? He overcame it as always but something stuck this time. 

Sonic and Tails has known each other since the latters childhood and have adopted a best friend, brother relationship. Sonic and Tails had made friends with Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow (he thinks), Amy and a bunch of others soon after. You see where he’s going here? Basically, Silver sticks out like someone dressed for a birthday at a funeral; he just doesn’t fit in with the rest.

So when he was out scouting in the now sun filled blue sky the first thought that popped up in his head was _them._ Would he ever see them again? Now that things were peaceful and everything was right he shouldn’t really be thinking about a threat that would send him back to them but he’d never talked to them- or done anything with them when imminent doom wasn’t looming over them. Blaze always said he got insecure when he was alone.

Blaze the Cat... his best friend who was supposed to be gone but there is always a loophole and they were lucky enough to figure the one out for defeating Iblis. If you compared the two you would never imagine them even being close to friends but it happened- it happened in the exact place he was walking actually. When Blazes parents were killed by Iblis she was cursed with its flames and for that she was bullied and picked on and at first...Silver wanted to join in but that’s only because he hadn’t met the cat and believed anything so much as connected to Iblis was a monster and because no one had taught him the right or wrong ways of their world since he never met his parents and Azure... a owl from a tribe of warriors had also died to protect him from another tribe who were after him for his powers. She was the closest thing to real family he ever had, he never told Blaze or anyone about her for that matter.

_“NO! This is my fault I won’t let you go!”_

_“Silver run and never look back, GO!”_ He did exactly that and he found himself in a city of flames, Crisis City, a place where the tribe would never find him and never dare to walk into. Despite the memory being 9 years ago... it remains as clear as day and not a bit less haunting.

Having psychokinesis, telekinesis and telepathy powers didn’t let him off the hook of being picked on either but he wasn’t just the only one with those powers after all it wasn’t unusual in his timeline but according to Azure, he was the most powerful. So instead of being called a psychokinetic he was often called a psycho. Throughout the years Silver found out all those others like him were gone. Dead even. Making him the only one.

He barely noticed the shake of the Earth underneath him as he walked on in his train of thoughts, the second time had the same effect and by the third time the door finally broke open. He peered down to the ground to see a slicing crack in the ground between his feet and the shadow of dark clouds rolling over. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” an Earthquake now was not a good time. It would never be a good time for a Earthquake!! The crack inevitably extended to the direction of the in-repair city and Silver out of instinct, levitated from the ground using his psychokinesis. Lucky for him the ground tore apart where he once stood and grew into a large ravine and not so lucky for him was that lava was below. He growled in anger and flew in a beam of speeding blue towards the city. Maybe he can predict the future because clearly some sort of doom is showing up! Unless it’s just a natural occurrence but absolutely nothing is natural in this era. He nearly missed the sight of a familiar face as he came to a holting stop.

”Reya!” He called out to the woman fox hiding in a dark corridor. His surprise was evident as he hadn’t expected her to have found safety of somewhere to hide so fast, everything was happening so fast.

”Silver! Hurry!” Silver looked down to the rising flames and lava, then back to the brownish fox. The flames already stirring up nostalgia- bad nostalgia. He dropped onto his feet and ran the small distance of the elder fox, he faced her impatiently as she seemed hesitant to speak again.

“Is _it_ back?” She visibly trembled and Silver made a promise to himself in that moment to get rid of the threat as soon as possible. By the way the distant flames danced and the dark clouds formed in the sky... this wasn’t Iblis because Iblis could never make lightning or anything but flames.

“No this is something else... if it’s from the past I can go back and fix it” _And I just jumped to the worst possible option... good going Silver._

”No you can’t leave us, you’re the only one who can protect us!”

”If I leave I can fix this. Blaze can protect you until I get back” Reyas eyes glimmered with tears daring to fall and Silver felt guilt suffocating him.

”Fine I’ll stay but-”

”Do you promise?”

”You know I can’t do that”

”You have too!” Silver opened his mouth to complain but the thought of this conversation going on forever won.

”I just ca-Urgh fine I promise””

”That’s my boy! Now go out and put an end to whatever beast has risen up from hell” he gave her a brief nod before lifting himself in the air and leaving the alleyway. So the one time he thinks of a disaster on a bright peaceful day, it actually turns to a nightmare in the next few minutes. Seriously what is up with that? He may be all powerful and all but how is he supposed to stop something that can cause wreckage in merely minutes. The lava had stopped rising but the flames spiralled up from the ravine and threatened to swallow him whole. His Psychokinesis powers came in extremely handy in a timeline like this because not only could he move solid objects but he could also move non-solid things too; such as water, air and fire but of course it came with a headache at the end of it all. In a blur he traveled around Crisis City looking for the form of a beast or monster but found nothing. Maybe it was just a earthquake that exposed the hidden lava as an act of nature but that still just didn’t explain why all of a sudden a storm was starting. It’s never rained here despite the world being cured of Iblis it still hasn’t rained, and now lightning was accompanying it. Not how he wanted his first experience to go. Instead of his current plan of checking the City over and over until he found a threat he changed direction to go to the apartment a Echnida named Edmund lived. After the death of his Azure this man fought to raise him since another person who was known for being a ‘big bag of lies’ was raising him to be a liar and sly apparently. How did Sonic continuously do this? No he could do this... just not without Blaze- wait where is Blaze?

“Edmund?" He landed through the broken window that he realised- hadn’t been repaired since six months ago when he left to defeat Infinite and Eggman.

“Silva’ come” he walked towards the old mans voice being careful not to step on the drawings that covered the floor. Edmund called them ‘prophecies’ whatever they were but one of them was of him which he had noticed when he was younger but never questioned because he just never found interest in it. He walked into another small room that was also covered in drawings and littered with books (some he had tried to read but turns out he doesn’t have a clue where to start) and just overall garbage, the elderly red Echnida sat in the corner leaning over a drawing of the Phantom Ruby?

“That’s the Phantom Ruby, but we destroyed it”

“No, no, no this is something far worse and I fear it’s tied to you”

“Tied to me?” The Echnida ignored his question.

“The past speaks of distress but you will make only make things worse” Silver was stunned and somewhat frustrated at what he was hearing. The Echnida twisted his walking stick in half and took out a map, he laid it out on the ground and pointed at the dim flashing on the paper.

”And is tied to your friends” Obviously, they’re a part of everything.

”Is there anything I can do to help?” Silver crouched next to Edmund.

“Stay here” that’s two people who have made it their personal mission to keep him in this timeline when he could do so much more in the past. What was he missing?

”What’s going to happen if I do go back?”

”Disaster full consequences”

”Like what?”

”You have to swear to not leave boyo”

”What can be so bad?!” A strike of lightning broke through the roof and just barely missed hitting the Hedgehog. It caught him off guard and was close enough that it sent him falling face first into the concrete with the blast of electricity. A loud ringing occupied his ears and mind and a sharp burning pain coursed throughout his back and head. Silver was oblivious to the fact that bricks and debris were collapsing from the ceiling onto himself and Edmund. He found himself falling motionless and his vision turning to blackness.

_“Last I checked you were picking blossoms for me and now you’re getting into the hero business?”_

_“A-Azura? You’re- where am I?”_

_”In your mind”_

_“So you’re not...”_

_”Real? I couldn’t say”_

_”Oh..”_

_”So, what sort of trouble have you gotten into?”_

_“Everything just went sooo bad so fast”_

_”You were always one for trouble Silver” Despite the part where he was actually talking to himself in his own mind, Azura’s (aka Azure) voice was curing._

_”Don’t let your naivety blind you, do what you think is right”_

_”Should I go back?”_

_”That’s for you to decide and now you must wake up”_

_”I just fell asleep- or whatever- I think I need a breather” translation: I’m not leaving you again._

_“But you have to wake up” the Owl spread her brown feathered wings that were laced with glowing blue patterns, something he always like to trace with his fingers and pretend we’re stars and galaxies as she wrapped her wings around him. The memory drowned his mood instantly._

_”No I don’t want to lea-”_

_”Goodbye Silver, now wake up!" I can’t leave you!_

His eyes shot open and he immediately sprung into a fit of coughing, that’s when all the pain came full charge. He was pinned down by concrete with no way to physically escape or move to access his injuries so he tried pulling at his telekinesis which just resolved in a dagger like stab headache. Next he tried his psychokinesis which unlike his other ability, responded by allowing him to use it. Silver squinted his eyes shut and focused his power to levitating the debris- he automatically relaxed physically wise as he felt weights being lifted off back but the struggle to keep all the pieces up grew so much his hands were shaking. He twisted onto his back and the power to breathe washed over him as well as using his powers felt easier. He threw the debris into a far corner and his hands dropped to his sides in a fit of exhaustion.

”Azure?” His voice came out strained as he remembered the owls appearance, his eyes desperately searched around the room but instead of finding her he found Edmund. He didn’t need to look twice to understand that he was gone; he couldn’t look again. Silver forgot about his spinning head (that wouldn’t even let him throw a rock straight at this point) and burns as he crawled over to roll up the map and drawing of the crystal, he then rolled them up and placed them in one of his boots together. He pushed himself onto his feet and immediately fell back to lean against the wall as he felt like he was either going to pass out or vomit- probably both if he carried on. His eyes drifted to the lifeless body. He should bring it but he barely had strength to walk let alone carry something but he would come back to it and that was without a doubt.

The sickness is his head had somewhat calmed after a few minutes and he found himself able to move with a small limp. His body automatically stopped as he stepped on the drawing of himself; curiosity best reason as he curled it up and placed it in his boot with the others. He stood at the edge of the building and a hand rested on his pounding head. One question- how was he supposed to get down?

”Stupid future, stupid past...” he whispered to himself with no familiar marks of naivety or sarcasm.

He considered the chances of himself being strong enough to use his powers, then he walked off the edge. The chances weren’t considered high but at this point... he didn’t exactly care.

* * *

Blaze was leading a stray rabbit and bird to a shelter when the ground tore itself apart. She didn’t need to second guess the safety for them as she took no hesitation to rushing them inside, the shelter had been practically made for this. It was stuffed to the limit with people who had lost their homes or never had one in the first place, every wall was designed to withstand heavy winds, rains and even fires. Blaze was wise and unlike her partner- remembered her experiences so she turned to face the crowd with a confident face.

”Everyone stay calm! I’ll be right back!” Worried murmurs and whispers were spread behind her back as she left the shelter; immediately getting bombarded with rain. She used her hand as a shield to cover her eyes and she’d be dammed if she said she liked getting soaked- it was dreadful. She sped from building to building as she evacuated all the lower apartments and houses as she suspected Silver would evacuate the higher ones.   
  
Once she was somewhat sure she had cleared out everyone who had been in a ground floor building, she set out to find her counter half who supposedly hadn’t evacuated anyone except Reya. The old fox had told her he had gone after the cause and that was all she knew; not exactly encouraging. She twisted the water out of her gown for what seemed like the hundredth time and her worry continued to grow as it had been nearly an hour and twenty minutes since the anomaly had started and Silver was still beyond her eye. She was only so much as daring to imagine that he had gone back in time and left not only her but everyone else here. Since Iblis was defeated and the timeline was erased she found that she still was a pyrokinetic. Which defied all logic. She wasn’t as strong as before but she still had skill just... not enough to win a one on one against a beast. Her eyes trailed along the advanced cars and flooding pavement and eventually she caught onto the familiar faint blue glow. Without a doubt she leaped over a rusted car and chased after the dull light. Blaze felt a gush of anger erupt inside of her because Silver had left everyone to her as he went off on his ‘mission’ or whatever he was supposedly doing.

Her anger quickly diminished as the hedgehog landed on his feet and fell against her. Blaze pushed him back on his feet to tell him just how she felt about what he did but even if she did, Silver looked like he wouldn’t even hear her. 

“Silver? What happened?” He was swaying on his feet and was covered in cuts and burns despite the rain. Blaze couldn’t bring herself to take her hands off his arms as she suspected he would collapse; his golden eyes stubbornly tried to refocus themselves on her figure. He only seemed to recognise her words as one of his hands shot up to grasp his head in pain.

”There was lightning.... what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know but we need to get you bandaged up”

“No kidding” Blaze wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and practically dragged him through the rain to the direction of the shelter.   
  
“Everyone was starting to believe you’d left”

”People... made it clear that leaving would be a terrible idea”

”That’s just because I wouldn’t be with you” She forced a uncharacteristic smile to help lighten their current situation. 

“Apparently I’d make things... worse” Silver ignored the facade.

“Says who?”   
  
“Edmund”

”It’s been a while since I’ve seen him, did you get him to the others?” Silver looked her in the eyes and suddenly, Blaze didn’t need a explanation. Dead silence followed and the once pyrokinetic could feel the psychokinetic leaning heavier on her as the seconds ticked on, proving him to be more injured than what he was letting on. The only problem was... the shelter was more than a slow walk away.


	2. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azure is a character I made up and is based off of Longclaw from the Sonic movie. As for some more backstory, Blaze and Silver (as well as everyone else) got their memories back of each other once they reached their exact age they lost them (when Solaris was defeated and the timeline was erased). I’ll eventually do a chapter about when they got their memories back but for now....
> 
> If it doesn’t seem at a good standard now I promise it’ll get better :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Azure the owl.
> 
> Also warnings of violence.

Blaze silently wrapped a bandage around Silvers wrist, though her attention was on his eyes. He had a habit of keeping his sadness behind closed doors but his eyes were the windows and now all she saw was the purest sadness she had ever seen. Silver was a very impulsive person who showed their strength but not their weakness and his power normally depends on his anger, he was like a book with pages missing (not to forget he is usually extremely wordy despite not being able to read). Blaze on the other hand was a calm and collected person who really expressed anger- instead she got even, making her a balance to her counterpart. She was secretive with her feelings but if you did annoy her, let’s just you’ll know.

They’d never been at a loss with each other for words but Silver was obviously biting down on something that wasn’t just Edmunds death; it was tempting to question.

* * *

_He knew Azure would be furious but he couldn’t reach the branch! He crossed his arms and stared up at the looming pink littered branches, he tried everything! Climbing the tree wouldn’t work because his back quills kept weighing him down and he was to short to reach anything and... well that was all he tried. He looked over his shoulders and smiled at himself excitedly.  
  
_

_“Okay... nobody’s here” Azure has been showing him how to handle his powers but she always failed to mention when he could use them, it was frustrating even for the young hedgehog as they were his to use and it should be his choice on how and when he uses them. Basically this was all an excuse to use them. Silver squinted his eyes shut and his tongue hung out in concentration; it was a free feeling with a glisten of exhaustion as his body alit in a mystic blue glow. He would be back down on the ground as soon as he..._  
  


_Silver gently snapped a trig off the tree with a quiet ‘Crack’ and sniffed the pearl blossoms that covered the small item. It smelt like a combination of roses and lavenders: it would be perfect! Except now the adrenaline had gotten the best of him and all he could think about was the rush of power flowing through his every thought and vein. He’d forgotten about the rule that stated ‘Do not use your powers’ and was giggling madly as he flew in between the branches in the direction of his beloved guardian._

_”Silver!” He stopped midair to face his airborne protector. Her wings falling into sync with the draft of disappointment in between them._

_”Someone could’ve seen you!” Realisation broke through the psychokinetic as he outstretched a small hand._

_”I was getting you this but I guess I got carried away” he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as the owls crystal eyes softened immensely. Suddenly the disappointment seemed to fade._

_”Oh Silver...” Azure took the twig of blossoms in her beak and slowly but gently placed it behind her ear. A deafening sound ripped in between them and a slice of wood scarcely missed the hedgehogs face, Silver yelped in surprise and his concentration snapped. He immediately broke into screaming as he fell through the air, he batted his arms and legs around uselessly and his mind would not let go of one thought- he’d been seen. The growing burning sensation that had grown in his lungs came to a stop as a familiar pair of glowing blue wings wrapped around his shaking form._

”Ow!” Blaze whispered a sincere apology as she adjusted the tightness of the bandage.

”It may be for the best that you stay here” _like that was going to happen._

”Im fine, I’m just a bit burnt and dizzy” to prove his point he stood up and reached a hand out to her. She gave him a disapproving glance but let him help her up either way. 

“I’m thinking Sonic has gone and done us dirty”

”You say that every time Silver”

”And every time I’m right Blaze” She rolled her eyes and let him drive away the topic of his thoughts as she covered her eyes preparing for the gush of rain she has SO gotten to hate. Except it never came. Not a second later. Not two seconds later... there was no rain. Instead, the flames had grown and were swallowing the buildings like it was a simple as filling up a water bottle. She didn’t need to see it to know Silver was flinching behind her back. _Iblis left a influence that would never leave._

”Still think it’s Sonic?” 

“Well the map was flashing...” 

“So you were planning on leaving” she bluntly stated; she strained to hide her anger along with her sadness.

”Blaze I wanted to tell you it’s just- is that..? Professor Von Schlemmer!” A blue human waved energetically despite the chaos of events.

”Ah Silver! Long time no see! Ze believes there is a eazy explanation for zhis uh...situation” Blaze examined the man closely. He was blue with yellow skin tracings and wore a scientist lab coat with a pair of glasses and spoke with some sort of french accent she learned from Sonics time and dimension.

  
“What could possibly be happening that’s so easy?” The ‘professor’ locked eyes with her curiously.

”I zee Blaze- is it? Has joined you. Very well, I am Professor Von Schlemmer” She shook his hand and nodded respectfully despite her confusion on how he knew her name but a simple explanation for that. Silver talked about her, she had to hide a bragging smile although she was still angry.

”Well my invention here, haz picked up zupernatural powers on its radar” Silver raised an eyebrow with a unamused expression.

”Definitely Sonics fault” 

“Zhat also means someone is using powers”

”Silvers physic and I’m pyrokinetic” Blaze suggested. 

“Well I did think zhat...”

”And..?” The Professor chuckled nervously and took two swift steps backwards.

”Well how about vou turn around” Silver and Blaze shared a glance before doing as said. A strange wolf looking fox stood patiently behind them and well he (or she) didn’t exactly look like your everyday buddy. They had a black mask with red eye coverers and was nearly triple the cats own size.

”Oh no...” 

**_“Oh no indeed Silver the Hedgehog”_ **The stranger spat out his name like it was venom to the tongue. She didn’t need anymore proof to know the person who stood before them was not a ally as they fisted their hands and growled under their breath.

”Infinite. But how is this possible?! We’re 200 years in the future you should be dead!” So this ‘Infinite’ is from one of Silvers back in time missions.

 ** _”Your judgement seems to be misplaced why don’t I show you and your kitten how undead I am”_** It wasn’t a question. Blaze immediately took a fighting stance and mouth darted open to tell Silver to run because of his current health but he was already a step ahead of her. He lunged a boulder of concrete (with his powers) at Infinite and Blaze concentrated a ball of flame in the palm of her hands and then also threw it at him.   
  
Infinite reached out a hand and purple ghostly energy flowed out in a awfully familiar matter. The ball of fire and boulder stopped midair before they were sent back their way. The speed knocked down her original expectations and despite her own flames not burning her, the force launched her at a building wall not far behind. The quietly let out a whimper as pain erupted into her back but she wasted no time regain her focus. It seemed to have caught Silver off guard too surprisingly considering he had fought this person before. He was launched back through a window leaving a shattering sound in his disappearance. Meaning. Blaze was alone with their guest.

“Who are you” She pushed herself to her feet and stared grimly up at Infinite.

_**”I am Infinite, the one who will be your end”** _

”What is your power” she demanded.

 **_”That is exactly what that blue rodent asked 200 years ago”  
_ ** ****

“You do not intimidate me” Two black spears formed into Infinite’s hands.

 _**”I merely seek my revenge”  
** _ ****

”Then you will not find it here”

 **”We shall see”** Blaze sent a storm of fire his way but Infinite distinguished like he was a breathing fire distinguisher. She leaped skywards and grasped onto Infinite’s foot, he laughed downwards at her like it was amusing or even... pitiful. Blaze felt the flame that grew to become her anger ignite and she slung herself onto his back, she then pooled all her power into her hands as she forced them onto his shoulders.

 ** _“YOU! I was considering to spare you_** ** _but I suppose all good things do come to an end”_** his voice barely represented the burning pain she had to be causing him which only made her anger spark even more but his power overwhelmed hers as he entrapped her in a red glow that practically screamed evil and murder. Unable to escape, Blaze started thrashing and struggling as the light threw her against a building and started harshly pressing her neck: strangling her.

”You are not... intimidating” She lied.

 **“You reek of fear”** He wasn’t exactly wrong and she hated it. He was giving her a forced entrance into death so that was stirring up some fear, obviously. She was lightheaded and in pain as he effortlessly strangled her- not to forget she had been thrown against a wall. Twice.

Why wasn’t she trying to free herself? Well, first of all she couldn’t move and second, if she could even move then it would be pointless because light was strangling her and light isn’t solid. She was helpless and it was excruciatingly painful both mentally and physically.

”It’s called royalty!” Silver has the worst but at the same time- the best timing she could hope for. Whatever he did freed her and sent her to her knees gasping for every bit of oxygen she could get; noises of a battle raged around her but she was beyond such simple tasks such as hearing, she was focusing on staying strong and awake. A pair of hands she didn’t need to guess were Silvers held both of hers and she was rushed to her feet unwillingly. Blaze managed to regain some of her mindset and acknowledged the Hedgehog. He had a deep gash on his forehead that was coated in blood and several over cuts swarmed him. His gloves were also torn and soaked in the red liquid, he landed on the wrong pieces of glass that’s for sure. Despite his injuries looking like hell, they likely felt worse than what they looked like they did.

”Are you.. okay?”

“Ask me that later because now we need to get out of here” she didn’t bother to suggest his powers and he didn’t bother to suggest her own.

**_”You can run but you can’t hide”_ **

“Stupid Silver. Stupid” he mumbled loudly enough for only her ears. He then whipped her around to his side and wrapped an arm around her, it was embarrassing for her indeed as he was much more injured than her.

”News flash Infinite! You lost once you’ll lose again!” His eyes did not hold the same confidence, it was certain that he was trying to keep her calm but instead he was just panicking himself even more. 

**“Instead now, it’s just you”** Infinite slashed a gush of energy at them and Blaze felt her head hit something hard and sharp leaving her with one last sight before she lost consciousness. The dark shadow of Infinite.

 **“Pop goes the weasel and now pop goes the hedgehog”** Infinitehovered nearer and nearer to a point where Silver finally realised- Could he be any more stupid? He wasn’t going to let Blaze and himself die because in order to survive he would have to break a promise or two. So without hesitation he channeled what little power he had left into summoning his Chaos Emerald.

Silver took hold of Blazes limp hand and reached the Chaos Emerald in front of him. 

**_“NO!”_** Infinite abruptly flew at him at an alarming speed.

”Chronos Control!” Silvers eyes then rolled back into his head as he collapsed next to Blaze in the place he’d came to know as Green Hills. Everything hurt in ways he didn’t understand and he only wanted one thing despite it.

For Sonic to find them.

For Blaze’s and his own sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there’s quite a lot of information that isn’t particularly essential at the moment but please do read it all because it will become essential to the story.


End file.
